


quite a show

by peachsneakers



Series: cacophonous harmony [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Intruloceit, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Pines, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan is bad at feelings. But he knows he has them.Especially when it pertains to Deceit and Remus...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: cacophonous harmony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703
Comments: 21
Kudos: 282





	quite a show

Logan doesn't feel anything.

Or rather, Logan _shouldn't_ feel anything and the fact that his wayward heart persists regardless should be a point of shame. He is supposed to be without anything so pesky and trivial as an emotion. Emotions are Patton's department, not his. They only cloud his judgment and affect how he performs his duties.

And he _certainly_ shouldn't be having emotions the _way_ that he is. He shouldn't be- be _yearning_. That's Patton's or Roman's wheelhouse and he's desperately afraid that he has no idea what to do. He should be angry right now, if he's going to fall prey to emotion. Deceit silenced him. Repeatedly. The trial is but the last attempt, and it is the most vexing because a trial is just the sort of thing Logan is _built_ for.

But he can't decide if he's frustrated because of how poorly Patton performed as lawyer or because he's just that desperate to match wits with Deceit, staring into bright, mismatched eyes and watching the other side's face come alive as he speaks, yellow gloved hands an elegant blur of poetry. He goes breathless at the beauty of it.

That's not even the worst of it, though. The worst of it is the side that merrily cavorts in the shadows, the one side that Roman's ridiculous appellation seems to fit like a bloodstained glove. Remus. He shouldn't feel his stomach fizz at the sight of Remus cartwheeling into the living room, splattered with the results of his latest experiment. He shouldn't desire to sneak down the hall and drop off books on cephalopods because he's seen the tentacles that consume Remus's belt buckle.

But even that- Logan bites back a sigh, staring mindlessly down at the page in front of him and trying to pretend that all of his attention is not locked on the two in the corner, on Deceit sprawled across Remus's lap, comfortably thumbing through his own book on philosophy, while Remus plays with Deceit's hair. Remus and Deceit are _together_ , even Logan can tell that much, and who is he to try and shatter that happiness, to fumble through his own mess of useless emotion and nervous prattling? 

"What's wrong, Logan?" Deceit's voice shatters his reverie and he jumps, nearly slamming his book shut as he looks up to see Deceit's gaze pinned on him, like he is some marvelous and grotesque specimen on a piece of card stock.

"Nothing," he says, praying that his voice can remain even. "I was merely lost in thought." It's not a lie, not wholly- though he has not specified the _turn_ of his thoughts, and the suspicion in Deceit's eyes almost dims. Almost.

"Why do I think you're lying?" Deceit purrs. Remus's smile is cat-like and needle-sharp. Logan swallows, setting his book aside. He has lost his taste for reading entirely, particularly now that it seems Deceit is _taunting_ him. And could they know? Logan's mouth goes dry at the thought.

What if they _do_ know? What if they think he's pathetic? Foolish? A poor pretense of Logic? That Thomas deserves better? Of course Thomas deserves better, Thomas deserves a Logic who isn't filled to the brim with all these overwhelming _feelings_ that he has no idea what to do with, anymore than he would a bird in the sky-

He doesn't realize he's hyperventilating until his vision blurs with green and yellow, and Deceit's fingers are tapping a familiar rhythm on his exposed wrist. He's helped Virgil through enough panic attacks to know what _that_ rhythm is and dull red climbs up his throat, spreading across his cheeks, as he slowly calms down.

"Now," Deceit says, and his voice is whisper-soft. "Mind telling us what that was all about?"

"I can't," Logan croaks, mortified to discover he's near tears.

"Sure you can," Remus coaxes. This close, Logan realizes that he's decorated his outfit with baby teeth. "I told Double D this morning how I filled Roman's toothpaste with olive oil, and it was great for the soul."

"Not Roman's," Deceit mutters, but his eyes have crinkled up in laughter.

"How- how do you tell someone you think you might- might love them?" Logan manages to stammer out. Deceit's eyes widen infinitesimally. 

"Well, I suppose it depends on the person," Deceit murmurs. "You might write them a letter. If you're Roman, I suppose you could compose a great ballad. You could bake them something, a la Patton. Or-" Deceit turns to face Logan fully. "You could just tell us, you know."

Logan pales, then flushes, so hard his face feels like it's on fire.

"You know?" He creaks out. It's almost a relief. Deceit smiles gently, revealing pointed tips, and shakes his head a little.

"We guessed," he corrects. "You know, Logan, to be perfectly forward-" He slides a little closer to Logan on the couch. "We're both awfully taken with you, too."

"You are?" 

Deceit smiles again, this one lopsided.

"Oh yes," he breathes.

"More than butts," Remus confirms. Deceit facepalms, and Logan manages a shaky laugh.

" _Butt_ seriously," Remus continues. "I like your butt. I like you. I wanna get to know you. Like, the _real_ you."

"And I too would like to get to know you," Deceit says.

"But you-" Logan looks helplessly between the two of them. Deceit shrugs.

"I like Remus and I like you," he says frankly. "Is that okay?" 

"Yeah," Logan stammers. A faint smile crosses Deceit's mouth as Remus slouches against his shoulder, playing with his collar.

"Before I ask you something else," Deceit says, and a shadow crosses his face. "I want to apologize for- for the trial. It was wrong to bench you the way that I did. I'm sorry." Logan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you," he says. "Er- what else did you want to ask?"

Deceit's face brightens back up and he leans in, that much closer.

"If I can kiss you," he murmurs in Logan's ear. Logan blushes bright red. His ears feel like they're roaring static.

"Yes, please," he squeaks. The feather light touch of Deceit's lips against his own feel like home.


End file.
